Loose Ends
by Eternal Density
Summary: Goa'uld-exclusive Continuum missing scene, set in Mexico. Something like this *must* have occurred, or the alt!earth would be very very different. Death! Now with second chapter, including some Jaffa and New Jersey.
1. Loose End 1: Hathor

Loose End

Set in Stargate Continuum, at some time in the past of the alternate timeline.

(All conversation actually spoken in goa'uld.)

-

_Mayan Temple, Mexico_

With a gleam of white light, the golden box grumbled open. A gold-encircled hand gripped the edge, and the freshly reawakened goddess arose.

_"Where is Ra?"_ Hathor growled.

Her waker chuckled to himself. "Wouldn't you like to know, my dear?" he asked casually.

_"How dare you speak to me in such a manner? Identify yourself!"_ Hathor snapped.

"I... am Ba'al."

_"Ba'al,"_ Hathor spat, finding the very word distasteful. _"What has brought you to this place?"_

"By order of the Supreme System Lord, you are to be executed," Ba'al calmly answered, with an undercurrent of biting amusement.

_"You lie!"_ Hathor's eyes flashed so brightly that a thousand poets would have described them as 'reflecting the very brilliance of Ra himself'. _"Ra does not wish us dead."_

Ba'al delivered the punchline. "Oh no, not Ra. Me."

Hathor looked like she had been hit by a Ha'tak. But she quickly recovered and began to secure her safety. _"We are Hathor, mother of Pharaohs. If Ra has fallen, perhaps the new Supreme System Lord may be worthy to be our beloved?"_ Her every tone and gesture was aimed for maximum seductive effect.

"Perhaps I have other plans," Ba'al responded, effectively taking the naquadah out of her hyperdrive engine (or the wind out of her sails, depending on what type of ship the metaphor is referring to).

_"Ah, you expect me to bargain,"_ Hathor returned.

"No, Hathor, I expect you to die."

_"We will never..."_

*SLICE*

Ba'al shook his head in disapproval. "A few thousand years in the sarcophagus, and she completely fell apart," he observed aloud. Satisfied with his quip, he returned to the temple entrance, where a squad of Jaffa stood guard. _"Jaffa, transport the sarcophagus to the Tel'tak, and dispose of the remains,"_ he ordered. _"My purpose here is complete."_

-

Author's Note:

This grew out of my noticing that with the SGC non-existant, there was no one on Earth to discover and stop Hathor before she turned the planet into a breeding ground... so Ba'al would have had to do it.


	2. Loose Ends 2&3: Two Birds With One Stone

Loose End 2

Set in Stargate Continuum, at some time in the past of the alternate timeline.

(All conversation actually spoken in goa'uld.)

-

_Somewhere off the coast of New Jersey..._

A ship lay forgotten, sleeping on the sea bed. It's precious cargo sat, packed in crates, waiting for the day divers would rediscover it. It held the spoil from the Stewart Expedition, looted from the Tomb of Osiris.

Osiris himself lay dormant, trapped and preserved in a small jar. Beside him, his queen Isis slept also, confined in similar cramped accommodations. Both waited for the day their banishment to oblivion would end. Once released, they would immediately posses human hosts, and take back their rightful position as gods. Nearby sat an amulet - the key to retrieving their ship.

A diver descended from a ship on the surface. Not a ship which floated on the surface of the water, but one which hung in the air, invisible. The diver dropped like a stone, aided by the weight held in his hands. His feet hit the deck of the sunken ship, and he removed the line attached to his waist, fastening it to a nearby cleat.

The Jaffa carried the bomb below to the cargo hold and placed it on the wet wooden floor. He walked until he sensed the presence of Naquadah, besides that in the bomb. After carefully prying open the correct crate, he removed the jars and placed them beside the weapon. Then he took the amulet, reattached the rope, and signaled to be hauled to the surface.

"My Lord Ba'al," he reported, "I have brought the key, and placed the jars in proximity to the explosive device, according to your will."

_"Jaffa, take us up a safe distance,"_ Ba'al ordered the pilot.

Once the Tel'tak was well clear, Ba'al activated the detonator. "Osiris and Isis... coming out of their slumber with a bang," he mused.


	3. Loose End 4: Set for Life

Loose End 4

(Because there were two loose ends in the previous chapter!)

_In Washington State..._

"My Lord Seth," began a bowing worshiper, "a canister has appeared in the escape rings."

"A canister?" Seth repeated. "How did it get there? What is it's purpose?"

"Almighty Seth, I can not tell you what I do not know," the worshiper replied as respectfully as possible.

Seth shoved the pitiful save aside and strode in the direction of the ring transporter. He had nearly reached it when he noticed something in the air. Seconds later, he felt extreme pain overcome his entire being. He collapsed o the ground beside the foreign object.

A voice issued from a transmitter, which sat beside the canister. "Ahh, Seth. I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you in person, but considering the number of armed slaves you have, I decided it would be simpler to use chemical methods, much like you do with your 'followers'."

Seth tried to answer, but all he could vocalise was a pained moan.

"What's wrong? Snake got your tongue?" Ba'al taunted as Seth drew his last breath.

-

_A week later..._

"Welcome to Inside Access. I'm your regular host, Julia Donovan, coming to you live from what was until recently the headquarters of the 'Cult of Seth'. Just days ago, the cult members quietly left the property and surrendered to the local authorities. They each claim to have been in the grip of a mind-controlling hallucinogenic drug, but no one knows how they broke free or what has become of Seth Fargough, the cult leader. No indications of the alleged drug have been found by the investigating authorities. The ATF has confiscated a large number of weapons, all of which were obtained through illegal channels. With me is Special Agent James Hamner. Agent Hamner, what can you tell us?"

"There's not much to tell. The place is wiped clean of any evidence of what happened, and the cult members either don't remember or aren't saying. What little we're hearing doesn't make much sense. I don't think we'll ever know what really happened here."

"Thank you, Agent Hamner. That was... informative. Can you mention any specific odditied?"

"Yes, we found what looked like an escape route, but it led to a dead end full of rubble. When we cleared it out, it was still a dead end. Perhaps it was never finished."

"Interesting. Again, I thank you for your time. That's all about the cult for now, but you can tune in tomorrow for an interview with Jason Levinson, father of one of the freed cult members. In other news..."

-

Notes: I've still got two more of these to do! At least...


	4. Loose End 5: Noob Busters

Loose End 5

"Who goes there?!" the dark energy being roared.

"Ah, my _dear _friend Anubis. You wouldn't remember me, but I certainly remember _you_."

"Impossible!"

"Says the half-ascended being. Or is that half-descended?"

"Who are you? How did you find me? Where did you learn such things?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'll only answer the first question: I am Ba'al." Ba'al stepped around the corner and faced his enemy. The faceless cloak stared back.

"Why have you come here?"

"Here? Well, that would be telling. But I'll give you a hint: you won't be alive when I leave."

"Impossible! I am eternal!"

"Really? What a pity. In that case, I'd better be on my way." Ba'al turned and quickly retreated. Abubis let out an angry roar and began to follow, but instead of finding Ba'al around the corner, he found two Jaffa in his way. Both carried extremely odd weapons, which they fired in unison.

A presumably safe distance away, Ba'al heard the sound of the weapons activating, which was roughly the sound of multiple impossible things happening simultaneously. He knew the essence of Abubis was being ripped apart and cancelled into oblivion. As the frightful sounds continued, he worried about his own safety and dashed for his getaway ship. Moments after he was clear, Anubis' vessel simultaneously exploded and imploded into a frightful spatial mess.

Ba'al sighed. "I _warned _them not to cross the streams."


End file.
